weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemeegee
Alchemeenee is a Demi-god. He was one of Pureegee's creations, however he was forgotten for an while. He had 118 creations that he created, each correlating to a specific element, however it decreased his power by creating them. List of creations by Alchemeegee Hydrogeneegee, enemy of Sodiumeegee Heliumeegee, a balloon like Fakegee. Lithiumeegee Berylliumeegee Boroneegee, an uninteresting Alchemeegee child. Carboneegee, holds a lot of power over rocky planets. Nitrogeneegee, friend of Oxygeneegee. Oxygeneegee, friend of Hydrogeneegee Fluorineegee, has a tendency to turn into salt for some reason. Neoneegee, constantly glowing. Sodiumeegee, enemy of Hydrogeneegee due to his element blowing up in contact with Hydrogeneegee's favorite compound. Magneseegee, likes Alumineegee Aluminieegee, dislikes Gallieegee Siliconeegee, able to control computers with usually catastrophic results. He accidentally created a computerized Weegee virus, and was exiled by Alchemeegee. Phosphoreegee, likes fire, and collects matches for an unknown reason. Sulfureegee, not very well liked among his 117 other brothers due to his smell. Chlorineegee, rather militaristic. Argoneegee, an accomplice of Nitrogeneegee and Oxygeneegee. Potassieegee, ally of Sodiumeegee. Calcieegee, likes milk and is friends with Skelemar. Scandieegee, likes baseball. Titaneegee, rather over-confident. Vanadeegee Chromieegee, who took over the world shortly before Squidward was thawed from being frozen 2,000 years earlier. Manganeegee, has severe schizophrenia. Ironeegee, enemy of Oxygeneegee. Cobalteegee Nickelgee Coppereegee, the god's electrical engineer. Zinceegee Gallieegee, likes to hurt Posttransitionmetaleegees. Also dislikes tea and Teagee. Germaneegee, can only speak German yet is friends with Siliconeegee. Also has technokenesis, though weaker than Siliconeegee. Arseneegee, exiled by Alchemeegee for murder. Seleneegee, likes nuts. Bromineegee, likes hot tubs. Kryptoneegee, defeated Superman numerous times. Rubideegee Stronteegee, who never gets help. Yttreegee, obsessed with a random Swedish town. Zirconeegee Niobeegee, exiled for a mysterious reason. Molybeneegee Technetheegee, has X-ray vision. Rutheneegee, oldest of the rich Elementeegees. Rhodieegee Palladieegee Silvereegee, assistant of Coppereegee. Cadmieegee, hated by Japan for some reason. Indieegee, likes to screech, but was exiled for being annoying. Tineegee, likes tinned food. Antimeegee, wears makeup 24/7. Tellureegee, often annoys Goldeegee. Iodineegee, emits purple farts. Xenoneegee, a fat Elementeegee. Caeseegee, likes clocks. Barieegee, likes intestines. Lanthaneegee Cereegee Praesodymeegee Neodymeegee, is rather magnetic. Prometheegee Samariumeegee Europeegee, likes European stuff. Gadolineegee, operates an MRI at Weegee Galactic Hospital. Dysprosieegee, mysterious and not seen with other Fakegees or Elementeegees. Holmieegee Erbieegee Thulieegee Ytterbeegee, dislikes being mistaken for Yttreegee. Lutetieegee Hafneegee Tantaleegee Tungsteegee, very fat Elementeegee. Rheneegee Osmieegee, the fattest Elementeegee Iridieegee Platineegee, rival of Goldeegee. Goldeegee, most famous Elementeegee, friends with Moneygee. Mercureegee, dislikes nerves. Exiled. Thallieegee, exiled for the same reason as Arseneegee. Leadeegee Bismutheegee, inventor of Weego-Bismol. Poloneegee Astateegee, likes hats. Radoneegee Francieegee, likes French toast and croissants. Radieegee, a former spy. Exiled. Actineegee Thoreegee, who somehow has lightning powers. And no Text_will_be_replace_with_username, he is not Thor infected with the Weegee Virus. Protoacteegee Uranieegee, creator of The Galactic Nuclear Program Neptuneegee Plutoneegee, builds nukes for fun. Exiled. Americieegee, overly patriotic. Curieegee, carries radioactive stuff in his pocket. Berkeleegee Californeegee, likes Arnold Schwarzennager Einsteineegee, smartest Elementeegee. Fermeegee Mendeleveegee Nobeleegee Lawrenceegee Rutherfordeegee Dubneegee Seaborgeegee Bohreegee, a boring Elementeegee. Hassieegee Meitnereegee Darmstadeegee Roegentineegee Coperniceegee Nihoneegee Fleroveegee Moscoveegee, does everything reversed. Livermoreegee Tenneseegee Oganeegee, last known Elementeegee. Category:God-Like Creatures Category:Demi-gods Category:Annoying Fakegees Category:Recolors